Vegeta Laughs, Freeza Fumes (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis The other henchman wonders why a village they haven't been to yet is wiped out, and realizes it must be Vegeta's doing. He thinks he should tell Freeza and flies off. Meanwhile, Freeza is back at their ship floating in the air staring outside a big window, when the intercom says, "Freeza-''sama'', it's Zarbon". Freeza tells him to enter, and the door slides open and he comes in. Freeza asks if he's found a village, but Zarbon says no, though he has defeated Vegeta. Freeza asks if Vegeta's dead, and Zarbon says he didn't confirm the corpse, but the odds are slim considering the severity of his injuries. Freeza asks why he didn't confirm it, and Zarbon explains that he was underwater. Freeza figures he's neglected to confirm it because he doesn't like getting wet. Zarbon says it was inexcusable and he'll confirm it immediately. Then the other henchman arrives at the ship and says he's found a village, but it's already been destroyed. Zarbon figures it must've been Vegeta, but he didn't have a Dragon Ball with him. Freeza tells Zarbon to bring Vegeta back here, and he'd better hope he's still alive. He also orders the other henchman, Appule, to contact Planet Freeza and have the Ginyu Special-Squad come here in five days. Zarbon freaks out and asks why he wants the Ginyu Special-Squad, and Freeza says he has a strange premonition... A strange feeling about a strong Saiyan. He's not sure it's Vegeta, though. Zarbon says if it's not Vegeta, then it must be the person or the kid from that Earth planet, though they're considerably weaker than Vegeta. Freeza asks if he doubts his premonition, and tells him to hurry and bring Vegeta here. Zarbon flies off, and Freeza thinks to himself some more. The Saiyan have endless fighting potential, though they're of course no match for him. But in the future, if they continue to sprout up, they could be really troublesome if one became a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Vegeta struggles across the ground, but Zarbon has returned and spots him. Zarbon says he's pretty tough, and decides he'll need some medical treatment before he can tell them anything. So he grabs Vegeta by the wrist and flies off with him. "Due to the fact that Planet Namek has three suns, the sun never sets... And so, about one day's time has passed... Goku still continues to train all day and all night..." Goku jumps around the room training, and finally lays down on the floor, exhausted. Kuririn and Dende are resting on an island, when Kuririn wakes up and yells at Dende to wake up and lead them to the Eldest's place. He picks up Dende and starts flying, having Dende direct him. "A little to the left, and then atop the tall rock." There's a house atop the tall rock, and Dende says they'll find the Eldest inside. The door opens as they go toward it, and a young Namekian man comes out, whom Dende calls Nail. Nail says the Eldest knows the situation already, and Dende asks him why they haven't left. Nail explains that the time of the Eldest's death is near, and it's Nail's duty to protect him. They all step into the house, and we see that the Eldest is a very large, heavy old Namekian, seated in a large chair. He thanks Kuririn for saving Dende, and Kuririn says it was nothing.